


The Seminar

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Body Modification, Bondage, Breast Enlargement, Cages, Caning, Corset Piercing, Crying, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Gags, Impact Play, M/M, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, saline injection, scrotum enlargement, temporary body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck. It was such a bad idea. He didn’t even know what this job actually was, other than the fact that the guy needed someone as an ‘assistant’ for a bondage seminar. He had no idea those were even a thing.</p><p>Sam was probably going to end up in a freezer somewhere, chopped up into meal sized pieces a’la Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMoltenMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoltenMoon/gifts).



> Prompted by the lovely Izzy - who is thankfully extremely patient with me :D  
> Betaed by the amazing Emma who gives me strength when I'm being silly.
> 
> ETA: I've tagged this fic with non/dub-con, but I think it bears repeating: everything in this fic is extremely bad BDSM - this is not how a safe, sane and consensual BDSM relationship works, so yeah. Don't try at home! :D

Really, Sam knew that he was making a bad - very, very bad - decision, but he was at a point where he didn’t have many options left. His rent paid for the month, but now that that asshole Rob was gone he wouldn’t be able to cover the next.

He thought Rob was his friend. Shit, they’d grown up together… he never in his wildest dreams thought that the guy would just disappear with all of his cash and anything even remotely valuable from their flat. Maybe it was his fault too, he should have noticed that Rob was having problems, but he had been so busy with finals and hoped that everything would just wait until he was finished with them. Life, naturally, wasn’t that fair.

And that’s how he ended up going to a high-end restaurant to meet with his prospective boss.

Fuck. It was such a bad idea. He didn’t even know what this job actually was, other than the fact that the guy needed someone as an ‘assistant’ for a bondage seminar. He had no idea those were even a thing.

Sam was probably going to end up in a freezer somewhere, chopped up into meal sized pieces a’la  Hannibal .

And the guy was late. Sam would have already left and wrote the whole thing off as a prank, if not for the fact that the table was reserved and apparently the wine was prepaid, so he thought he could spare a few more moments.

He didn’t see the guy when he finally arrived. Suddenly there was someone standing beside his chair, making him almost - almost - pour his drink all over himself. He stood up hastily, not exactly knowing why, but feeling incredibly awkward and out of place.

“Um…” The guy was hot. He was a tad taller than Sam, but almost twice as wide, with a strong neck and sharp cheekbones. Shit. 

“Sam, I assume,” the guy said smoothly, holding out his hand in greeting.

He couldn’t actually answer, so he just nodded his head and shook, like a timid schoolboy. Fuck, he wasn’t usually like this, but the guy just oozed authority and superiority and every kind of -ity he could think of.

“My name is Dante. Please have a seat.”

Sam did. Fuck, he still haven’t said a word, that wasn’t like him at all.

“Do you like the wine, Sam?” the guy - Dante - asked, picking up his own glass and taking a small sip.

“Um,” Sam wasn’t really big on wine, to be honest, he had no idea what he was drinking. It could have been dishwater for all he knew. “Yeah, sure. I mean, thank you.” 

Being polite was never a bad decision, and looking around he had the uncomfortable feeling that the bottle on their table was worth more than his  life .

Dante looked at him over the rim of his glass, his blue eyes searching him for a second before he smiled.

“You are  very  welcome, Sam.”

He squirmed in his seat. What the fuck was up with that tone?

“So. About this gig - I mean, job - what would it entail exactly?” Sam asked, hoping that he would find his footing once they were actually talking business.

“Ah, yes. As I said, I hold bi-annual seminars for people interested in the... wilder side of sensuality. It’s a three days long affair with presentations held every day. What I’m looking for is someone who is not completely ignorant about BDSM but not very well versed in it either, so I could show how to guide someone relatively new to the scene.”

Sam nodded. He already knew that. At first, he thought it was shady as fuck, but now, with Dante sitting in front of him and talking about it calmly, it seemed different. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t been spanked once or twice.

“And… What are you looking for in your… uh. Assistant?” He kind of wanted to be the guy’s assistant. He was hot like burning.

“Hm… I want someone who can spare a few days and stay at the venue. I want someone who is not afraid to explore their depths, someone who has potential for… well. Submission. I like to take a very hands-on approach while teaching, so obviously, my assistant should be fine with a certain level of intimacy.”

Sam shivered. Fuck. He should really say no to this. That was sex, that’s what he was talking about. Kinky sex. In front of strangers.

“I’m in,” his mouth said with no input from his brain whatsoever. Great.

Dante raised an eyebrow, like he was waiting for something. It took a bit of time for him to get his brain to cooperate.

“Um. I mean, I’m in... sir? If you will have me?”

The man nodded.

“Oh, I would love to have you, dear boy.”

And yeah. That was that.

 

***

 

Sam didn’t have a lot of time to change his mind… He was pretty sure that if he were given a week or so - enough to have the memory of Dante fade - he would have backed out of the whole thing. 

But all he had was two days, and he spent both of those jerking off multiple times and thinking about the fucking guy. Being this obsessed after just one meeting was probably not exactly normal…

It didn’t matter anyway. By the time his insecurities raised their ugly little heads, it was already time for him to meet Dante at the venue, and he couldn’t exactly back out at the last second. Not to mention that the money was good. So good in fact, that it would cover a couple months’ of rent with enough left for him not to starve, so yeah. 

He took a bus and then walked for twenty minutes to the actual - fucking - mansion on the edge of the city. It was huge and intimidating - something straight out of a horror flick. Damn.

The gate was made of wrought iron and there was a high-tech looking intercom installed. Sam pushed the button and stuttered out his name, waiting for some kind of reply, but there was nothing, just the heavy wings opening.

Not freaky at all.

Dante was waiting for him on the front steps of the building, dressed in black slacks and a white shirt.

“Sam, welcome! Please come in,” he said, looking fine and just like he was about to star in some high quality soft porn.

He muttered back a greeting, not exactly daring to look at the man straight on. There was something about him that made him feel… something.

Dante took his bag, and gave him another of those winning smiles.

“Please follow me.” 

They went up the carpeted stairs, along corridors, past a lot of closed doors until Sam had no idea what part of the building they were actually in. When Dante finally stopped and opened a room, it was a marble covered bath.

“I know this is a bit sudden, but first, I would like you to clean up,” he said, motioning Sam inside. 

He took a reluctant step inside but stopped before Dante could leave.

“Um… I did. I mean, I already showered?” 

The man grinned, eyes looking incredibly blue.

“I’m sure you did. But I would like you to clean yourself  thoroughly . Inside and out, if you know what I mean?”

Sam was pretty sure he never blushed this much in his whole life.

“Ugh. Yeah. I… yeah, okay.”

“And shave,” Dante added. “Hair, eyebrows and eyelashes can stay, everything else goes, understood?”

Sam swallowed. Fuck. Fuck, that note of order in his voice was doing things to him.

“Yup. I mean, yes, sir...”

 

***

 

Dante went to put the boy’s bag in the closet. He wouldn’t need it during his stay.

He did luck out with Sam. The second he saw him in the restaurant - well, no, the second he saw how the boy reacted to him - he knew that he hit the jackpot; there was a certain kind of inherent submission in him that made Dante want to tease it to the surface until Sam was shining with his full potential.

He almost felt bad for not telling him the complete truth about what to expect, but he trusted himself enough to know that it would work out. He had twenty years of experience as a dom, and knew that there were many different kind of subs. Some were lucky enough to know what they needed right off the bat, but some - like Sam - didn’t have enough confidence to explore their depths.

He planned to thrust Sam into the deep right away.

He poured himself some juice - no alcohol while he was working - and the made a glass for the boy, doctored up with a bit of drugs. Nothing much, nothing dangerous, just enough to make the rest of the evening easier for the both of them.

He sat down in his favorite armchair and picked up the book he’d been reading.

He was only a few chapters in when the door - that he left slightly ajar for Sam to find - opened, revealing the boy dressed in only a bathrobe.

“Ugh… I. Don’t have any clothes?” Sam said, adorably hesitant. Dante wanted to cure him off that constant second guessing. Make him into someone comfortable in his own skin.

“We will get to that. Care for some juice?” 

The boy took the glass easily, too polite and timid to decline the offer. Such a sweet little thing.

“I’ve put some sedatives in your drink,” he said, just when Sam lifted it to his lips.

“What?” Oh, that wide-eyed look was precious. But it wasn’t the look that told him that he made the best decision, it was the fact that Sam only stilled, not throwing his glass away, not putting it down, just keeping it right there.

“This will be a… stressful night for you; I would like you to get accustomed to your role for the next week, and I thought it would help. You may refuse it, and then I will just make you do what I want, or you may drink it and I will take care of everything.”

This was quite possibly the moment of truth.

Sam kept staring at him like he didn’t even understand what he was saying. Finally, he glanced at the juice still right in front of mouth and licked his lips nervously. Dante waited.

The boy closed his eyes and then chugged the whole thing down in one go, swaying a bit on his feet when he finished. He had to stifle a smile as he stepped close, taking the glass before it fell from the already lax fingers.

“It’s alright, sweetheart, I’m going to take care of you,” Dante said, taking the boy’s arm and leading him to the bedroom attached to the sitting room. His big, four poster bed was in the middle, but that wasn’t where he was taking Sam.

The cage wasn’t too big. It was sturdy and intricate, painted white, almost like one of those old, pretty birdcages. He had it custom made, and it would be just enough for his boy to curl up in. The bottom was padded for maximum comfort, so it should work for his stay.

“Come now,” he said, easily taking the bathrobe off the disoriented boy and throwing it on the bed. He made Sam sit down before he picked up the thick collar he already laid out.

“Let’s get you all fitted out for the night,” he told Sam, ruffling his hair.

He already knew everything would be okay, because… well. It didn’t even occur to the boy to just  leave .

 

***

 

When Sam woke up, his head was clear again. There was light filtering in through the heavy curtains, so it must have been morning already.

And he was in a cage. Fuck.

He was also naked, with only a thick collar and a pair of heavy mittens on him. Shit. What the fuck was he thinking taking that drink yesterday? He… He was so stupid. But then again, bad decisions were his forte, if anything, so he really shouldn’t be surprised by ending up like this.

Still. His memory was fuzzy, but he did remember that Dante kept his word. He remembered how gentle his hands were as he put the restrains on him, making sure that nothing was too tight, the careful way he guided Sam into the cage, the fact that he sat there, keeping the door open and stroking his hair until he fell asleep…

Sam tried to tell himself that he was only doing this for the money, but it didn’t sound too convincing even in his own head.

“Good morning,” Dante said, coming into the room with a plate of food. “Sleep well, sweetheart?”

Sam shivered. The pet-name thing was getting to him.

“Yes,” his voice was a bit scratchy from sleep. He just… he wanted to get out. “Can I? Um. Would you let me out?” he asked, feeling itchier by the moment.

Dante put everything down on a little table before turning to him.

“Do you need anything?”

Sam licked his lips. He needed to get out, that’s what he needed.

“I-I have to piss,” he said finally. It wasn’t a lie, though it wasn’t exactly urgent.

Dante examined him for a long moment.

“Alright. Ten more minutes, then. I trust you can hold it for that long, and I want to look at you locked up in there.”

Sam closed his eyes, shifting his legs to cover up his cock. Fuck. He shouldn’t be getting hard.

He could take ten more minutes.

 

***

 

Dante was excited about the first day of the seminar. He wasn’t nervous, it had been a long time since he had such a lovely sub to work with, in fact, he was almost antsy to show Sam off. He already fed the boy - making him kneel by his leg, and he wasn’t disappointed. Such a sweet, sweet little thing - and now it was finally time to break him in.

Sam walked into the seminar room behind him, naked except for his collar. Dante could basically feel the nerves radiating from him, but that was okay.

“Good morning, everyone,” he said, greeting the ten or so people in the room as he stepped into the large, raised platform for everyone to see him. “Welcome to this year’s first Training Seminar.”

There were a few greetings from the audience, mostly from people he knew personally. 

“I would like to introduce my assistant, Sam.” He turned to the boy who was vibrating with worry beside him, looking at all the people with wide eyes.”On your knees, sweetheart,” he instructed, and Sam fell to his knees with something very near to relief.

Dante put a comforting hand on his head.

“First thing today, we are going to go over discipline, as it’s one of the most basic things when training a sub. Usually, you will want to keep harsher methods for punishments, but some doms prefer to include some form of discipline into their everyday routine. Now, our lovely Sam made the mistake of looking at you all straight on, which is not something a well trained boy should do in the company of doms, and he forgot to kneel when we stopped - as he should. So, I think we have plenty of reason for a bit of discipline,” he said with a smile.

There were some snickers, but he could also feel Sam going stiff, he scratched his fingers through his hair to take the bite from his words.

“Up you come, boy,” he ordered, leading Sam to the stocks set up in the middle. It was simple but well done with padding in the holes where the hands and the neck should go. He opened it with expert ease and motioned for the boy to get in position.

Sam bit his lips, but did as he was told. Dante was sure he was at least a bit more at ease while facing away from the small crowd.

He locked the board in place and turned to the small table that had everything he needed laid out, picking up a simple, sturdy ball gag.

“Now, I will need to do some explaining, so I guess we better make sure you guys will be able to hear me,” he said with a wink, as he walked around the stocks and buckled it in. He took care to smooth his thumbs over the boy’s red cheeks.

“You are doing wonderfully, sweetheart. All you need to do is let go and let me get you out of your head,” he murmured, low enough for only Sam to hear. The boy looked at him a bit desperately, but there was trust there too, and Dante wouldn’t betray it.

“Alright,” he said, straightening up, “there are obviously a lot of ways you can do this. The most obvious is by hand.”

He caressed Sam’s lovely, pale ass before he slapped it, quick and hard. Even with the gag, he could hear the boy’s surprised shout, it was music to his ears. He did it again a few times, until the left cheek was nice and pink.

Dante looked out at the audience, seeing a few people shifting in their seats and couldn’t help smiling in satisfaction.

“Or, you can - of course - use different tools. This is a wooden paddle. You have to watch your strength with it, but it has its advantages,” he explained, going to Sam’s other side before tapping his unblemished asscheek a few times. He could see how tense the boy was, waiting for something bad, but he just kept up the light pats until he saw him relax. That’s when he used a real blow.

Sam whined, feet dancing on the floor from the shock of the hit reverberating through him. He was wonderfully responsive.

Dante did it again, just to see him squirm.

“I’m personally not a great fan of it - in my opinion it doesn’t have that certain ‘crack’ that one would expect from a good spanking,” he said, putting it down. He squeezed Sam’s ass he passed him.

“Now this, this has everything you need when you want to make an… impression,” Dante said, picking up the riding crop. It was one of his favorites. 

He bent it a bit to show off how flexible it was before smacking Sam’s ass. He loved the sound the slapper made as it connected to the skin, and he loved the noises the boy made even more. 

Someone in the audience stifled a groan.

“It does sound wonderful, doesn’t it?” he asked, doing it again and again until the boy’s bottom was red with the imprints of it. He could hear Sam’s breathing hitch as he fought to stay still. Such a good boy for him.

“But, the real classic that is probably the dream of quite a few subs is undoubtedly the cane,” he said. He put the crop down with a bit of reluctance, and picking up the thin wooden rod. It was only as wide as a finger, but he knew that it would still have an excellent bite.

“Now, since poor Sam had been such a good boy, taking everything beautifully so far, I’m going to use it on him properly. If you would like to, you may come closer, though please stay out of reach,” he asked, pulling his sleeves up. He couldn’t wait.

Sam was shifting from foot to foot, obviously not knowing if he wanted to stay in one place, or try to break out somehow. But he was also hard, cock hanging heavily between his legs. Dante promised to make him fly, and he would.

He took a deep breath and started lightly.

The boy still twitched with every hit, whining though his gag in a high, lovely voice. Dante watched his reactions carefully, timing his strokes evenly to give Sam something to cling to, but he did put a bit more force behind each of them. Not too much, keeping it barely noticeable. 

Still, soon enough Sam was sobbing, ass a mess of criss-crossing red welts. Absolutely stunning. Dante paid careful attention, and immediately noticed when the heavy breathing became a bit too laboured.

He stopped, motioning for the people around them to quiet down as he bent down and undid the boy’s gag.

“P-Please… stop. Hurts. Please…” Sam said, barely able to get the words out. Dante stroked his tears away.

“Hush, sweetheart, you’re okay. I need you to tell me something; are you hurting or are you injured?” 

Sam took a few more quick, panicked breaths, eyes a bit glassy.

“Sam, answer me.”

“I… h-hurt,” he said finally. Dante nodded, tracing his lovely, pink lips.

“Very good, Sam. So you are not injured?”

It took a few seconds, but the boy’s breathing eased a little. He shook his head as much as he could.

“Excellent. Well done, Sam... You are hurting; is it a good hurt or a bad hurt?”

“Bad,” he replied immediately, making Dante smile.

“Hm… are you sure, Sam? Is your cock hard?” he asked, looking at his sweet little boy. 

Sam gave a little sob as he shifted on his feet.

“Yes…” he admitted quietly.

“I see. Let me ask again. Are you hurting in a good way or a bad way?”

He didn’t answer for a while, just cried, biting his lips. Dante will have to make him break that habit one of these days.

“Sam, I asked you a question.”

“G-good.”

“Very well, four more hits then,” Dante said. He didn’t put the gag back, wanting to hear the climax of their session.

 

***

 

They took a break after the discipline session. The guest could go and have an easy lunch, and Dante could take care of his boy. He didn’t take Sam out of the showroom, just locked the doors and let him curl up in his lap. 

It took a long time for Sam to come back from his headspace and Dante knew very well that he couldn’t let him crash if he wanted to do the afternoon session. And well. He didn’t want to let Sam crash, period.

The boy slowly came back to the present. He was crying a bit, but it didn’t sound ugly, it sounded like it had been a long time coming. Dante didn’t like the thought of the boy keeping everything so bottled out, but he was happy that he managed to provide an out for it.

He told Sam how well he did, how proud he was, how beautiful he looked when he went under, stroking him all the while. It was the truth. When the boy was finally calm enough, Dante made him eat a bit and drink lukewarm water, but all too soon the room was filling with the audience again.

The show must go on.

Dante loved his job, and what he loved especially was the fact that everyone was happy to wait them out. It was interesting to see how Sam’s behaviour changed with people watching him. He had a feeling that the boy was born for this, visually trying to collect himself to make his master proud.

Dante kissed his forehead and made him lay on a low, padded bench. It supported his body, and had cuffs to fix his wrists and ankles too, putting his reddened bottom on display.

“Our second topic for today will be stretching. I know there are quite a few of you who like to partake in extreme anal play with your subs, but it never hurts to review the process.”

Sam’s breath hitched.

Dante pulled a chair up and sat down.

“Since this is quite a delicate procedure, please feel free to come up close, bring your chairs too, if you want,” he said. He could hear the people moving, but he was already concentrating on the task at hand.

He carefully parted the boy’s cheeks, making him hiss.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You will be enjoying it, and if you are being good, I will make you come in the end,” he promised. Sam couldn’t answer with the gag back in his mouth, but it was okay.

“Now, as you can see, he’s all relaxed after a good beating. That’s completely normal, and we can use it to our advantage. The most important thing here is lube. Lots and lots of lube,” he explained as he generously slicked up his fingers.

Sam twitched at the first touch of cold, but was too tired to put up too much of a fuss. Just as well.

Dante didn’t waste any time - this would take long enough as it is - and went to work. He was careful to only go as quick as Sam’s body allowed, but that didn’t mean he dallied. His boy was really exhausted, muscles only putting some resistance up for show, and soon enough he was three fingers in. By the time he worked in the fourth Sam was moaning, eyes closed in something between fatigue and bliss, cock hard and dripping.

He was really beautiful.

The audience, close around them was hushed. Then again, there was something in fisting that could make a near-religious experience for both dom and sub, and Dante worked hard to keep it like that.

Sam was opening up amazingly, his insides were soft and so, so warm, spasming and clenching around his prodding fingers from time to time. He really couldn’t help murmuring encouragement for the boy.

“You are doing so good, sweetheart, just a bit more. Bear down for me…” Sam did, a few tears escaping his eyes again, though he didn’t seem to be in pain. It must have been a bit overwhelming, but then again, that was kind of the point.

Finally, it was time to tuck his thumb in and just go for it. 

“Once more, Sam, you are being such a good boy. Work with me,” he said as he started pushing against that used, tired ring of muscle. He wasn’t rough, but he didn’t let up, pressing and pressing until the boy was covered in sweat, struggling to obey.

“Come on, a bit more.”

Sam took a shaky breath and when he let it out his hole finally gave, letting the thickest part of Dante’s hand slip inside until his whole hand was inside. The boy was shaking, whining quietly and desperately.

“So good, Sammy, so very, very good,” Dante told him, not even trying to hide how pleased he was. Maybe it was the tone, but Sam sobbed, his cock drooling out a string of precome like it was forced out of him. Such a sweet boy.

Dante could feel everyone vibrating with excitement. It was no wonder, Sam was amazing in front of the audience, he suspected there was some exhibitionism hiding in him somewhere.

He rotated his hand slowly, watching as the boy shook like he was only seconds away from falling apart.

“Excellent, sweetheart. I’m all in. I’m going to fuck you a bit with my hand, you may come whenever you’re ready,” he said as he carefully pulled out and then pushed back in, working up a rhythm gently. Sam just moaned and came on the third thrust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> So, for now, this is the end of this fic. I will come back to it later, when I have a bit more time, but for now I will mark it as complete...
> 
> Thank you again for Izzy, who is extremely patient, even in the face of my incompetence, and to Emma who is basically awesome. Seriously, people, she is the single best.

Sam was sleeping like the dead. Dante didn’t mind, he knew that his boy needed time to rest after the rollercoaster that was yesterday.

After the poor sweetheart fell asleep he went and had a drink with the guests, everyone was charmed by his new sub, and he had to wholeheartedly agree.

Sam was amazing. He took everything wonderfully and proved what a fantastic choice Dante made. The boy was obviously a pain slut who liked to give up control - there was nothing wrong with that, actually, Dante lived to make those people happy.

He paid careful attention to his boy. He went out on a hunch when he didn’t tell him what he could expect and it worked beautifully. His sweet little Sam seem to have enjoyed not knowing what was about to hit him (both literally and theoretically).

Today, they would do something special. The guest were a bit disappointed that Sam didn’t join them for the after seminar drinks, so Dante would have to work towards that. He would make his boy presentable.

 

***

 

Sam was… he didn’t know how he was feeling. Well, his ass hurt and his hole was kind of sore - not in a bad way, just… used. He shuddered at the thought. Dante had his whole hand in there. In him. It was fucking mindblowing. He never thought that someone would ever make him feel like that.

Yeah, Sam did experiment a bit with people he had been with previously, but it was mostly games. This didn’t feel like a game. This should have made him scared, but instead it made him feel exhilarated and free.

He was in the cage again, but it wasn’t as startling as it had been yesterday. For once, he didn’t mind having something physical between himself and the outside world. Almost a kind of protection.

Dante was watching him again.

“Good morning, sweetheart, how are you feeling?” he asked, when he noticed that Sam’s eyes were open.

“I. Um. Good morning, sir. I’m good.”

Dante smiled and it made something in his belly squirm. He always liked older guys and his… boss? Anyway, Dante looked incredibly posh and sophisticated as he set in his armchair in his pajamas and velvet bathrobe.

“Wonderful. Not in pain?”

Sam shook his head a bit, but Dante raised a disapproving eyebrow.

“No, sir… A bit sore, maybe,” he said, though it was actually accompanied with a wince as he shifted and his ass rubbed against the bottom of the cage.

The man gave him another little smile.

“That’s to be expected. You had a lovely work through yesterday, I would be disappointed if you weren’t still feeling the effects of it.”

Sam could feel himself blush at the reminder. Yeah, he did, didn’t he? With all those people right there, watching him com from up close.

“Now, we still have a bit of time - you went to sleep quite early yesterday, and it’s still early - so you will stay inside for a bit more,” he said, picking his cup up and taking a sip.

Sam… Sam could do that.

 

***

 

His boy was decidedly more at ease as they entered the showroom for the second time. Then again, he had no idea what was coming.

The audience was already there, everyone looked fresh faced and eager, even though Dante didn’t tell them today’s theme yet. He wanted to get Sam tied down before he did, just in case.

There was a medical table - complete with stirrups for the legs - in the middle as per his request. It didn’t look as clinical as a regular one, thanks to the thick leather padding but it was still a bit intimidating.

Sam’s confidence quickly dissipated at the sight, but he didn’t forget to kneel when Dante stopped. Good boy.

“Welcome back, ladies and gentleman. I’m happy that you enjoyed yesterday’s presentation,” he started, patting his boy’s hair while he talked. “Today we are going to go to a different direction, but I trust that you will have a good time.”

A touch was enough to have the boy stand and follow him. It was really amazing how good Sam’s instincts were.

Even though Dante could feel the reluctance radiating off him, the boy still climbed the table obediently, only starting to give Dante alarmed glances when he buckled him down. A strap across his chest under his armpits, one across his stomach. His hand were also tied down and finally he fixed his legs into the stirrups.

“Anything too tight?” Dante asked. Sam would have to stay like that for quite a while.

The boy shook his head, then opened his mouth. Dante could see the protest coming from a mile away, so he quickly slipped a simple ball gag into his mouth.

“You’re good then. I will take care of you,” he promised and the words seemed to sooth some of the boy’s worries.

When everything was done he turned back to the audience.

“Today, we will try a few lovely methods of temporary body modification.”

Sam’s body grew taut on the bed, but he stayed still. Excellent.

“For the first session, I will be doing saline injections. In order to avoid infection, I will have to ask you to stay in your seats until I tell you, and even after you will have to keep a safe distance without touching,” he warned. He loved to get the guests involved, but this wasn’t a game.

There was a cloth covered trolley with an attachable IV stand extension in the corner that he pulled closer, revealing everything he needed. Three bags of sterile saline, needles, antibacterial wipes and a few other things.

Dante made sure not to look at Sam. He needed to concentrate.

He wiped his hands down thoroughly before putting the rubber gloves on.

“I’m going to enlarge both the scrotum and the breasts. Ideally, the scrotum can take 1000cc, but for a first timer, I thought I would only go with 500,” he commented, mostly for the audience’s sake.

“If you do this, you have to make sure that everything is completely sterile. No compromises.”

Every tool on the tray was in original packaging, just like he wanted.

He took a wipe and cleaned the boy’s balls first. They were pulled in close to Sam’s body - probably the nerves - but he knew they wouldn’t stay like that for long.

“You have to pierce a bit under the base of the penis,” he explained as he took one of the saline bags and hung it up, assembling the tubing and connecting the needle. “You won’t be injecting the testes, so be careful of that, just the scrotum.”

Sam was shivering and making quiet, desperate little noises.

“Hush, sweetheart. It will just be a little prick,” he said without looking up. He tied the boy down enough that he couldn’t move away, so there was no danger of him doing damage to himself.

There was a whine as he put the needle in, the boy’s chest heaving, but then it was done, Dante taping it in place before starting the dip. He took a moment to smooth the back of his gloved hand over the boy’s trembling thigh.

“That’s it, sweetheart, it wasn’t so bad, was it?”

For the first time since they’ve started he looked up at the boy’s face. Sam seemed a bit panicked, eyes wide and teary, but that was to be expected. It was all very new and scary for him, but Dante trusted that he would love the results.

“Now the chest.”

He prepared the next needle and swiped down the boy’s pecs.

“I will insert the drip into the underside of the breast. It won’t be as shapely as a natural breast, but it will look nice on him,” he said. Maybe because he already knew that it wouldn’t hurt that much, but Sam didn’t seem as tense when he inserted the needles under his skin.

Dante took his gloves off and stroked the boy’s hair gently.

“See, it’s all done. We just need to wait a bit, hm?”

Sam blinked and then closed his eyes. He let him. It would be quite a long time for the dips to finish, he could allow the boy a few minutes to collect himself.

At his okay some of the audience came up to the stage to observe the progress - and no doubt to admire his lovely Sam.

While they did, Dante took a condom and a bullet vibrator. There was no reason they couldn’t have fun while they waited.

He put the vibrator in the tip of the condom and then went back to Sam, taking his half-hard cock in hand. The boy jerked - as much as he could - in surprise, making Dante smile.

“It’s fine, sweetheart, going to make you feel good,” he said and he pulled the condom on his cock, careful to stir clear of the needle. He lay Sam’s dick on his belly and taped it there, taking care to only cover the rubber and the skin of his stomach.

The turned on the remote and Sam immediately started moaning as the toy went off against the tip of his cock, eyes rolling back in his head.

Someone made an appreciative noise among the guests. Dante could sympathize.

 

***

 

Sam was going to go mad.

He didn’t even understand what was happening to his body anymore.

His balls - well, mostly his sack - were hurting. They felt like they were about to fall off. Just… so fucking heavy.

His chest felt incredibly tight. It wasn’t exactly painful, but it was strange and a bit frightening. Whenever he tried to look either Dante or one of the guests put a hand on his forehead, keeping him flat on the table.

But the worst of it was the vibratior buzzing against his cock. He already came twice and he was too over sensitive to even think. It was painful, but he couldn’t really go soft, not with the constant stimulation.

There was a cool palm cupping his face and when he finally managed to open his eyes, Dante was looking down at him.

He was smiling.

Sam… Sam couldn’t really understand what was going on between them. They’ve only known each-other for a few days, but it felt like it had been years already.

Whenever Dante told him to do something with that note of authority in his voice, he was simply powerless to disobey. It wasn’t normal. He was basically kept captive by a guy he barely knew and who was set on destroying him and all he could think was… more. And please.

“Are you tired, sweetheart? We’re almost finished,” he said. “You will look even more stunning, you’ll see.”

Sam moaned, biting down on his gag.

He wasn’t sure about that. He felt like his body could burst open any second from the saline being pumped into him.

Dante stroked his forehead, the gentle touch soothing him somewhat.

“Five more minutes. I’m going to make you come again,” he said, making Sam shake his head in desperation. He didn’t want to come again, he couldn’t.

Dante didn’t care about what he thought. He switched the vibrator to the highest setting and nodded to someone to take his place at Sam’s head. It was a woman. She seemed strict. like a teacher or something.

He could see Dante moving down his body, but then he was out of his line of vision. But he did feel it when the man touched him. If he were able to, he would have arched off the table as those cool fingers started to pet his cock through the thin condom.

It felt so good. Yeah, so he was completely overwhelmed, but the added stimulation was still a huge relief, it gave him something to concentrate on other than the toy.

His breath hitched as Dante kept doing it, rubbing along his dick with the tip of his fingers. It was amazing. It was better than anything he ever experienced.

It hurt when his balls tried to draw up when he was getting close. They were to heavy, but the added pain just had him whine and inch closer to orgasm.

When it finally happened, he was pretty sure he blacked out for a few moments.

 

***

 

Dante let the boy rest. The guests didn’t mind him blacking out, honestly, he had a suspicion that most of them found it cute.

He did turn the vibrator off and carefully pulled the condom off Sam’s reddened cock. The poor thing looked absolutely used. Dante cleared him up with a wet wipe and then started to pull the needles out.

Sam looked amazing. His scrotum was around the size of a grapefruit, smooth and pink and if he wanted to be honest, Dante was itching to play with it, but that would have to wait until Sam was awake to feel it.

Next he took care of the breasts. Sam wasn’t particularly muscled, so the turned out better than he hoped. Pretty, firm little tits begging to be fondled.

Everybody was impressed.

Dante told them a few words about aftercare and whatnot, but was quick to call for a break. He wanted to wake his beautiful boy and show him how amazing he looked.

As soon as the room emptied out, he picked Sam up and carried him to the small adjacent bedroom. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a bed and a small table with a few bottles of water and some excess rope. Exactly what they needed.

Dante carefully lay Sam down before sitting down beside him and tied his hands to the headboard, taking his gag out while he was at it. He wasn’t sure how the boy would react to his enhanced body, and it was better to be safe than sorry.

He reached out and touched the boy’s face, letting his fingers map out the delicate features until Sam’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” he asked. Sam seemed a bit dazed, like he wasn’t really online yet, but his eyes cleared quickly.

“I... “ his voice was raspy, so Dante picked up a bottle of water, opening it and holding it to the boy’s lips. He drank greedily, but Dante didn’t let him have more than a few sips at a time.

“Easy now, you don’t want to get sick.”

When Sam was finished, he closed his eyes, and just breathed for a moment. As much as Dante tried to keep his eyes on his face, he couldn’t help his gaze wandering, always returning to those lovely breasts.

Sam followed his eyes and his breath hitched when he saw his chest. He didn’t panic, oh no. He did turn a lovely shade of pink though, and Dante wanted to believe that if he was able to get it up, his cock would be at least at half mast just from the sight.

“You like them, Sam?” he asked, he already knew his answer but he wanted to hear it.

“N-no. Yes. I… I don’t know,” his sweet little confused boy muttered. He was precious.

“Hm, maybe I can help forming your opinion,” Dante offered, gently cupping one of them and letting his thumb graze the nipple.

Sam moaned.

“That’s my boy. You like that, don’t you?”

“Yess,” Sam hissed, then whines as his legs rubbed against his enlarged sack.

“Shit, fuck… what?”

Dante smiled.

“Isn’t it wonderful? How does it feel down there?” he reached down, carefully petting that large, bulging scrotum. Sam’s back arched and his breath quickened like he was in the middle of sex. Beautiful.

“Stop, please, it… It feels like it’s going to explode,” he said, voice high and weak. Dante chuckled.

“It won’t, sweetheart, it won’t. You just wait. It must be a bit numb right now, but as soon as your body is used to it, it will be so sensitive, it will drive you out of your head.”

He would make sure of it.

 

***

 

The break was over tragically fast. He would have liked to spend a year do doing nothing just making Sam moan in something between passion and pain with just a few light touches, but alas. He had a job to do.

Someone actually wolf-whistled when they reentered the showroom, making Sam blush wonderfully. His boy needed a lot of positive reinforcement, and Dante was glad that the guests saw what a gem he actually was.

“Thank you for your patience,” he started, even though they only made the audience wait for a few extra moments. “The next thing we are going to do will be play piercings.”

Sam paled, his earlier little flush quickly disappearing. Dante watched him closely from the corner of his eyes. He didn’t think the boy had a phobia of needles, that would have come up with the infusions, but one could never know.

He held up a hand for the guests before turning to the boy.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Sam seemed startled that he stopped to talk to him, and it took a second for him to answer.

“I… I’m sorry, it’s just… Fuck. I’m not. I’m not good with b-blood,” he stuttered out finally, averting his eyes like it was some dirty secret.

Dante nodded before cupping the boy’s chin to tilt his face up.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. I promise, you won’t see a drop of it, alright?”

Sam swallowed and then nodded.

Good boy.

 

***

 

“This will be a bit of a test for our dear Sam,” Dante said, as he placed a cushion on the floor. “Kneel.”

Sam did, gingerly. He had to part his knees in order to not crush his balls.

“Now, this will be a somewhat painful procedure that will need him to be completely still. I know we could tie him down, but I think he could do with a bit of self discipline.”

Sam shivered. Oh, interesting.

Dante picked up the see-through plastic cup he prepared and filled it with water before crouching down in front of the boy.

“You will not spill this, understand? If you do, I will punish you,” he said seriously. Sam swallowed and nodded, eyes wide. He reached for the cup, but Dante wasn’t finished yet.

“Ah-ah. That’s not how you’re going to hold it,” he explained. He held the the cup between Sam’s cute titties. “Now, you will use your hands to push your breasts together. Careful.”

Sam did, hissing a bit as he did. They must have still be tight, but they weren’t quite big enough to hold it firmly in place.

“You can use the tip of your fingers to keep it there, just like that. Very good.”

He waited a few seconds to see if Sam would manage, and his boy didn’t disappoint. Of course, the task required him to be completely still, because one little twitch - hell, even just tensing up unconsciously - would be enough to squeeze the cup too tight.

“Excellent. Now all you have to do is stay like that.”

He stood and got a little stool and his toolkit.

“What we are going to do, is give our lovely Sam a beautiful corset piercing,” Dante said to the audience. “For that, I will have to put in ten piercings on the right side, and ten on the left.”

He took out a marker, looking at Sam’s back consideringly.

“Symmetry is important. Our boy here has quite a few moles, so I have to do some planning, but it’s not unmanageable. I hope I don’t have to tell you how important it is not to hurt any moles or birthmarks.”

He took his pen and carefully mapped out the design. It started under Sam’s shoulder blades and ended a bit above the swell of his ass. It would be amazing.

“After you made your marks, you have to pierce the skin. You may come closer, but I would like to ask everyone not to make any sudden noises or movements. I would hate to punish Sam for something that wasn’t his fault.”

 

***

 

Sam was trembling. He tried to keep it to a minimum, but there was no helping it.

“Only three left, you are doing so well, sweetheart,” Dante told him. It was easy for him. He wasn’t used as a pin cushion.

He took a shaky breath. He could handle three more. He had to.

Somehow, the possibility of giving up didn’t even occur to him. It was almost like with the drugged drink. It didn’t make any sense, but he felt like he would die of shame if he somehow disappointed Dante.

The skin of his back was pinched between deft fingers and then there was the stab of the needle piercing him. It hurt.

It wasn’t… It wasn’t exactly a sexual hurt, not like getting spanked or caned did, but still. With so many people standing around and watching, he couldn’t help feeling a slight tingle of arousal.

He could feel it as Dante fitted the piercing to the end of the needle and then there was the quick pull as he threaded it through. Hurt. Hurt. Hurt.

There was sweat dripping from his forehead, but at least - he thought giddily - he could fill the cup if he ended up spilling. Maybe Dante wouldn’t notice.

He was so caught up in his misery - his muscles were screaming from being still for so long when all they wanted was to jerk with every stab of the needle that he barely felt the second, and then it was finally time for the last.

“Almost over, Sam. Such a lovely, good boy.”

He felt himself blush, even with everything going on. It shouldn’t have made him react, but there was something in Dante calling him good that he craved, that made him feel… happy.

“Last one,” the man announced, and then he did it again; pinch-pierce-pull. And then it was finally over.

Sam couldn’t help himself, he kind of buckled foreward, cup and everything forgotten, only stopped from face planting by Dante grabbing his shoulder.

Shit. Shit he spilled it. Fuck…

Dante somehow heard the apology before he could form it, because he pulled Sam close and nuzzled his hair.

“It’s fine, sweetheart, you did so good. I’m so proud of you.”

Sam closed his eyes and breathed.

 

***

 

That night, Dante made sure that Sam would be the star at the after seminar drinks. He pulled a pretty pink ribbon through his piercings, creating a perfect web of lacing that just begged to be touched.

Sam knelt by his chair, with perfect posture - one more thing the corset piercing was good for - with his heavy sac carefully nestled between his thighs. His breasts were almost perfect, and just even more pronounced by the clamps on his nipples. There was a delicate chain between them, throwing light everywhere.

In retrospect Dante was a bit disappointed that he didn’t add a weight to it just to see the boy squirm and pant and moan with the bite of it.

Everyone was completely besotted with the boy, but let’s be honest, nobody more than Dante.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
